


Drop of Water on Dry Stone

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forbidden Love, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, OTP Feels, One Shot, Requited Love, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Time does not heal all wounds, but it does bloom, create, and destroy.





	Drop of Water on Dry Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Капля воды на сухом камне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713693) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)

It was always dark, dark with blood, the scent heavy in the air, amidst the Holy Grail War. It destroyed so much, with both light and darkness. Time changed everything and also changed naught.

The Tohsaka household still felt hallow and bare, even with footsteps in the study. Rin sat on the divan, with Archer beside her, murmuring something before opening her mouth, yet saying nothing. She couldn't say anything, but she wanted to feel something.

Archer shifted himself closer to Rin, his hand slowly upon hers. Her skin was heated, softer than he dreamed. The silence hung in the air, reeking of what was left unsaid and what could be said, but no without consequence,. He then found Rin leaning towards him, her mouth on his cheek, and before he even knew it, straddling over him.

Archer grasped her hands, their fingers threading, and he yielded, unthinkingly, clutching onto her. He didn't know what came over Rin, or what had become of him too, but at this point, he could care less.

Rin pulled away slightly, but she cleared her throat just before leaning in towards her Servant, her lips brushing against his. She was sure this wasn't a good idea, but she needed to be even closer to him, consequences be dammed.

The magus let her Servant shift underneath her, hold her in his arms, and she felt her face grow hot from the intoxicating scent encasing them both. His hands ran up, down and over her body, brimming raw with need and demand.

Rin never thought she would let anyone get this close to her, let alone her Servant in the Holy Grail War. She couldn't let a chance like this one get away. Given the state of this perpetual conflict, they had no idea if they would have another chance like this ever again.

Archer shouldn't let her do this, but he couldn't refuse her. Like his past and future, everything was a blur of pain and suffering, and yet she lived within the crevices of his mind. She was his Master, his beacon, in his reach, and he didn't want to let a chance like this vanish away.

This was theirs, and theirs _alone_, as long as they were hidden in the dark.

Archer wrapped his arms around Rin. She only returned the favor, holding him close, her lips upon his once again as she fell atop of him, the outside world falling away.

Time does not heal all wounds, but it does bloom, create, and destroy.


End file.
